Freeport
Information Human trade city on the eastern coast of Antonica, bordered by the Commonlands to the west, Desert of Ro to the south, and Ocean of Tears to the east. The Deathfist Orcs are a threat from the Commonlands and Desert of Ro, and various bands of bandits and cutthroats threaten the lands and sands. Most of the Lore information for Freeport comes from the article 'On the Town of Freeport'On the Town of Freeport, https://web.archive.org/web/20180615015119/https://www.everquest.com/news/imported-eq-enus-51289, posted to the EverQuest news portal February 13th, 2009. The Priests of Marr and the Knights of Truth, Clerics and Paladins of Mithaniel Marr, the God of Truth and Valor, are in a never-ending power struggle with the mighty Freeport Militia (a long established organization of human peacekeepers currently under the leadership of Sir Lucan D'Lere), guarding different parts of the city with their own versions of justice. All of the merchants are required to register with and join the Coalition of Tradefolk, based out of the Coalition House. Merchants who set up shop outside the merchant square must share their profits with the Freeport Militia for the privilege of their protection from thieves and vandals. The walls of Freeport offer protection from enemies small and large, with towers and war machines should need for them arise. Less tangible protection and comfort sought by its inhabitants comes from temples to various gods, as well as places of study or of gambling. A network of drachnid skinwalker spies was uncovered by the Knights of Marr, prompting panic and paranoia among the populace and the city's various factions and leaders. Building up defenses has been costly for the Militia as well as the Knights of Marr, resulting in new mining operations in the Deserts of Ro, lumbering in the Commonlands, and more trips to Faydwer to secure more arms and materials. East Freeport East Freeport is the merchant side, and the port for ships trading with the Eastern half of Antonica. Travel is available on public ships docking there on journeys back and forth across the Ocean of Tears to the Butcherblock Mountains on Faydwer. Along with the port, the East Freeport gate leading to the Deserts of Ro is guarded by the Freeport Militia, under whom slinks the Rogues' Guild, trafficking in all manner of underground business that keeps the city's coffers fluid. Coalition of Tradefolk The Coalition of Tradefolk is made up of the combined merchants of Freeport, and even this structured organization is split between legitimate and illegitimate business ventures. Port Authority The Port Authority runs the city's main boathouse and nautical supply and service store, manned by a hardy old sea dog by the name of Tarker Gardund. Tarker is a gruff sort, but this human's wealth of local knowledge often proves invaluable. Freeport Inn The official Inn of Freeport, offering a place to rest and food and supplies for weary travelers. Freeport Arena A fine place to test one's mettle, and from time to time the location of public executions or other displays. Maintained by the Steel Warriors, the Warriors Guild of Freeport. The Steel Warriors are led by Guildmaster Cain Darkmoore, a seasoned veteran of many battles, both personal and epic. He is a hearty soul with the utmost skill in blades of all kinds, although where he places his loyalties in regard to the city's fractious political situation remains unknown. Seafarer's Roost Run by Gregor Nasin and his wife, Elisi, the Seafarer's Roost is a cheap but dangerous inn. Unbeknownst to her husband, Ellisi is the Guildmaster of the Rogues in Freeport. She takes note of any patrons who seem to be carrying more wealth than they could possibly need, and might help them out by relieving them of some of it. There is a trap door in Elisi's room tying into the network of tunnels the rogues have dug out beneath Freeport. Armor by Ikthar There is no doubt that Armor by Ikthar is the finest place to purchase armor. Ikthar is very well known worldwide for his fine craftsmanship. The human's helms are known as the finest in all Norrath, and are priced accordingly. Other merchandise is more affordable because it is mostly crafted by his apprentice, a young man named Kif. His wood sho pcontains a small wing made out of stone that houses his forge. Located near the border of northern and southern Freeport, the shop shows signs of decay and vandalism. Hallard's Resale Aged weapons, and those less than average, begging to be shined up and made great once more. Will glady pay top silver for any rusty weapons you no longer need. Leather and Hide Merchants here offer small and medium leather armor and patterns for sale. Grub 'n' Grog Tavern This tavern is located in the military section of Freeport. It offers alcohol and basic food. A brew barrel and oven can be found inside. Chops and Hops Another of Freeport's many taverns, offering a variety of alcohol. Bakers can also make use of the oven inside. Gord's Smithy This weapon shop run by Gord Smith sells various weapons and other goods. A forge can be found outside. Trader's Holiday Merchants here sell a variety of goods including blacksmithing supplies, books, and alcohol. A brew barrel and an oven can also be found inside. Velithe & Bardo's Imported Goods This establishment offers alcohol imported from across the world, blacksmithing books, and other various supplies. West Freeport The Western half of Freeport is more heavily fortified than the East, and is the home of the militia house near the main gates of the city leading to the rest of Antonica. The militia house serves as a barracks and police station, with few non-militia visitors who actually want to be there. Academy of Arcane Science Center of magic studies for the Eastern half of the continent of Antonica, home to the greatest minds and scientists of the city, the Academy floats mysteriously above the city with tireless magicks, serving as the guild house for all manner of magic users who live free of the merciless grips of the evil gods. Lorme Tredore, Master Magician, currently runs the Academy, striving to stay as far away as possible from the conflicts of the rest of the city. Temple of Marr The Temple of Marr resides in the Northern part of West Freeport. The Temple is dedicated to the worship of both of the Marr Twins, Mithaniel Marr and Erollisi Marr. While the brother is more famous, nevertheless there are Priests of Love and Sentries of Passion under the blessing of Erollisi who are just as dedicated as the Priests of Marr and Knights of Truth. Eestyana Naestra, High Priestess of Mithaniel Marr, currently heads the leadership of the Temple of Marr. She has vowed to cleanse Freeport of the filth that corrupts it, and usher in a new age of law and order for the people. Hall of Truth The Hall of Truth is the home of the vanishing Knights of Truth, the brotherhood of more militaristic minded Paladins of Mithaniel Marr who have of late been all but vanquished by their former member, Sir Lucan. North Freeport used to be a borough of its own, patrolled and guarded almost entirely by the Knights of Truth, but those days have faded as the militia have lately been successful in bolstering their influence across the city amidst the worldwide turmoil. Veleorn Dushire is the leader of the Knights of Truth, and the High Priest is a man by the name of Tholius Quey. Freeport Militia House The guards of Freeport are the Freeport Militia, who claim to be the most highly trained warriors ever to grace the city's walls and streets. Anyone who doesn't obey their commands will suffer severe consequences, by order of militia leader Sir Lucan D'Lere. If you are a warrior and wish to serve in their ranks, or simply wish to further the cause of the militia and city, speak with Captain Hazran. He can be found here in headquarters on the west side of the city. Marsheart's Chords Eastern chapter of the League of Antonican Bards. All young bards of Freeport begin their training at this guildhall, where Caskin Marsheart is their leader and teacher. Bank of Freeport Known as The Vault and controlled by the Knights of Truth, who wouldn't give the Freeport Militia an iota of faith in protecting its coffers from theft and corruption. Its keeper is Nethan Roah, and is said to be one of the few things in Freeport a stranger can trust. Nethan can usually be found within the vault, while his two tellers, Soris and Peran, help customers. There are a minimum of two senior members of the Knights of Truth on guard here at all times. Anyone can store any amount of money in The Vault and feel secure that it will be there when they get back. Theatre of the Tranquil Built by the League of Antonican Bards, the bard guild operating out of Qeynos and Freeport, the Theatre of the Tranquil offers some of the best plays and concerts in all of Norrath. The Theatre was built with the help and blessing of the Ashen Order, and is dedicated to Quellious in their honor. The bards of Freeport are also known as the Choir of Lore. The Ashen Order The Monks Guild of Freeport, led by Puab Closk. It specializes in throwing weapons and offers other general supplies whether or not you are a Monk. Dismal Rage Evil band of Innoruuk worshipping Necromancers and Shadowknights beneath the city, led by Pietro Zarn, who is said to have been guided by Innoruuk himself while forming the Dismal Rage. Groflah's Forge Groflah is a good man as well as a fine weaponsmith. His shop offers weapons, ores, and sharpening stones, as well as other smithing tools and supplies. Hogcallers' Inn Alcohol made fresh inside, and a free use brewing barrel outside. The Emporium Called a "scrubby little shop with an illustrious name", run by a grubby gnome named Svinal Wyspin and his brother, Lystyn. Svinal is a fixer who, despite his haggard and almost gruff demeanor, is very fond of adventurers. He buys old equipment of all sorts and "fixes" it before reselling it for a healthy profit. Svinal believes himself a master craftsman and takes offense at anyone who denigrates his work. However, young adventurers are encouraged to visit his shop, for his wares -- though not the finest in all of Norrath -- are very suitable for those still in the early steps of their training. Tassel's Tavern Good food and spirits. The Jade Tiger's Den A secluded establishment offering a variety of food and other goods. Torlig's Herbs and Medicines Owned and operated by Torlig Mudel, who runs the shop with his wife, Olyna. Torlig is an alchemist by trade and offers both rare and mundane herbs and potions for sale. Torlig is an honorable man who asks fair value and has little patience for scalawags who haggle over price. However, Torlig is also a businessman who wants to make a profit, and is not above selling several nasty poisons to the Rogues Guild -- for a fair price of course. Galio's Meat and Mullet Galio sells various meat products in his shop, which he operates within a smith house where Falia Frikniller offers a variety of armors. Freeport Sewers Hidden beneath the city amid necessary plumbing and infrastructure is rumored to be a secret hideout for worshippers of Innoruuk. Rogues traversing the tunnels on illicit business steer a wide path clear of the more dangerous corners of darkness within. Pietro Zarn runs both sides of the Freeport underground with an iron fist, and is said to be the embodiment of pure evil himself. Personalities Sir Lucan D'Lere (excerpted from On the Town of Freeport) Lucan D'Lere was a poor child of the streets who was taken in by the priests of the Temple of Marr. The priests taught him and found him to be very agile and strong. They requested either the Priests of Marr or the Knights of Truth take him on as a squire. Gygus of the priests could not spare the trainers at the time and so the Knights took the boy. Sir Valeron Dushire, the most enlightened Knight of Truth, was one of Sir Lucan key mentors. As the boy became a man, he also became a very formidable knight. In the year 3150, the Knights of Truth were called upon by the twin gods Erollisi and Mithaniel Marr. They instructed them to go forth across the Ocean of Tears and across the lands of Faydwer to purge the lands of the undead. It was during this Crusade of Tears that Freeport and the remaining Knights of Truth were left in the care of Sir Lucan D'Lere. He did much good and the people respected him, but he was overtaken by a lust for power. He soon began to hire mercenaries to guard the city and he called them the Freeport Militia. His militia became baser as time went on and became peopled by thieves and former prisoners. His real downfall came when he killed Sentry Dillius, a paladin with the Priests of Marr. Lucan's divine powers were stripped from his soul and he was a paladin no longer. Sir Lucan, is the closest figure Freeport has to a civic leader and he uses the militia to strong arm the populace and visitors out of their gold for "taxes." The Knights of Truth have made destroying the Militia and Lucan their first priority. Lucan and his Militia now control the eastern parts of Freeport treating it as their playground and bullying the populace. It seems, though, that Lucan has turned into something even darker than simply a fallen paladin. Many believe he has become bound to his flesh by the curse of an evil god. Many have fought him and seen him die, only to see his body and bones reform form the earth. Although many may regard this as a curse, Lucan may consider it a gift. Opal Darkbriar Opal Darkbriar lives a dual life as a Dark Elf Necromancer in the tunnels beneath Freeport, and a High Elf Enchantress in the Academy of Arcane Sciences. While the former is assumed to be her true identity, little is really known about this intelligent sorceress. Boomba the Big Known across Norrath for his pickle shop in Freeport, made with ingredients from dwarves, halflings, humans, and even pixies. The parts are said to only come from criminals who fall afoul of the city dungeons, so travelers need not fear him and his butcher's knife. Guildmasters * Tholius Quey (Clerics of Erollisi Marr) * Eestyana Naestra (Clerics of Mithaniel Marr) * Valeron Dushire (Paladins of Mithaniel Marr) * Romiak Jusathorn (Enchanters) * Lorme Tredore (Magicians) * Master Closk (Monks) * Cain Darkmoore (Warriors) * Elisi Nasin (Rogues) * Opal Darkbriar (Necromancers) * Pietro Zarn (Shadowknights) * Venox Tarkog (Clerics of Innoruuk) * Konious Eranon (Enchanters of Innoruuk) * Heneva Jexped (Magicians of Innoruuk) * Nexvok Thirod (Wizards of Innoruuk) * Brutol Rhaksen (Warriors of Innoruuk) References: Category:Geography Category:Cities